Una leyenda de amor
by Moon on the gloom
Summary: La historia de una bella mujer y un demonio de frío corazón. Hace mucho existió en la región del oeste, una bella dama que se enamoro de un poderoso y temido demonio albino. Ambos se entregaron al prohibido y puro amor.


**Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los ocupe para este OS**

* * *

**Una leyenda de amor**

_Hace mucho tiempo existió en una pequeña aldea, una joven mujer de escasos 17 años. Bella de nacimiento y con un corazón noble capaz de embelesar a cualquier hombre que tuviera la dicha de conocerle. Su sonrisa era como un rayo de luz dentro de la oscuridad y su canto arrullaba los pensamientos hasta de un demonio._

_No era una diosa, ni un ángel. Solo una simple mujer humana._

_Su historia se extendió por todas las regiones habitadas por los hombres._

"_Una bella muchacha que cautivo el corazón frío de un Demonio"_

_Era cantado por los niños y narrado por las ancianas a sus nietos justo antes de dormir, como un alegre cuento de hadas. La historia de la niña a quien los lobos le arrebataron a su familia frente a sus ojos, causándole un trauma que le impidió hablar._

_Y algo en su vida cambio._

_Cuando era una chiquilla de 8 años, salió a caminar tranquilamente una tarde, por un bosque al que acostumbraba visitar, siendo este lo suficientemente alejado de la aldea en la que vivía. En busca de alimento se adentro en el bosque silencioso y llego hasta un claro atraída por la tranquilidad de éste._

_Y lo que descubrió ahí la dejo sorprendida._

_Un demonio herido, descansaba en las faldas de un árbol. El legendario demonio perro. Su cabello era largo y platinado, esparcido sobre el verdoso pasto. Vestía con un kimono blanco y armadura estropeada seguramente por una feroz batalla, las facciones que tenía no eran como los relatos de terror que les contaban a los niños para asustarlos; grabada una luna menguante en su frente y líneas en sus mejillas delineaban su rostro. El demonio inmutable y con un corazón de hielo, no tenía piedad alguna a sus presas ni respeto a los humanos._

_El demonio despertó de su letargo, cuando sintió la presencia de la niña acercarse, mostrándole sus feroces colmillos y la mirada enrojecida. La pequeña retrocedió algo asustada, pero no se alejo._

_Pasaron días en los que la niña silenciosamente le ofrecía alimentos al demonio, que por supuesto, nunca acepto. Cualquier persona se abría asustado y seguramente llamarían a demás personas para aniquilar al demonio, pero la chiquilla decidió "cuidarlo". ¿Qué había de diferente en ella? _

_El demonio no miraba a la niña, ni le dirigía palabra alguna, pero un día fue la excepción. La chiquilla se acerco como de costumbre ofreciéndole esta vez, algunos hongos y verduras que encontró, y dañada del rostro, con heridas superficiales pero lo suficiente duras para un niño. El demonio por primera vez le hablo, resonando su fuerte voz en los oídos de la niña, preguntándole acerca de las heridas que tenía. Por respuesta solo recibió una dulce sonrisa, lo que le sorprendió. _

_Esa fue la primera sonrisa que le dedico solamente a él._

_Tiempo después cuando la niña regreso el demonio se había marchado del lugar. Las heridas ya estaban recuperadas y no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar._

_Entonces regresó a la aldea y se encontró con una jauría de lobos que atacaban a los aldeanos sin ninguna razón. Asustada se adentro de nuevo en el bosque, ansiosa por encontrar al demonio. _

_Cosa que no sucedió, y murió por las mortales heridas que dejaron en ella._

_No muy lejos del lugar, el olfato del demonio se inundo con un aroma a sangre, muy conocido para él. Con paso lento se acerco a donde provenía tal aroma, encontrándose con el pequeño cuerpo de la niña, a mitad de un sendero, marcada con las letales mordidas de lobo._

_El demonio poseía una legendaria espada, capaz de revivir a 100 almas de una sola estocada, jamás la había usado, puesto que jamás tuvo consideración alguna hacia los humanos ni a sus vidas. Se acerco al pequeño cuerpo y sorpresivamente desenvaino su espada, eliminando a los mensajeros de la muerte que se apoderan de las almas sin oportunidad._

_Acuno a la niña en su regazo, esperando a ver los resultados de su "experimento". Por unos segundos todo se mantuvo igual, hasta que unas pequeñas orbes avellana se abrieron lentamente mirando los orbes ambarinos del demonio fijamente._

_Desde ese día, y sin razón aparente la niña se quedo al lado del demonio. Siguiéndolo por incontables lunas en viajes que el demonio realizaba, siendo peligrosos el siempre la protegía. Y así logro que la chiquilla se refiriera a él como "su señor"._

_¿Por qué la dejo viajar a su lado a pesar de ser humana? ¿Por qué siempre le cuidaba y procuraba sin importar qué? Eran las numerosas preguntas que los aldeanos se hacían entre ellos cuando por los aires les veían viajar._

_Tiempo después, el demonio decidió dejar a la niña al cuidado de una vieja sacerdotisa en una aldea humana, para que la pequeña conviviera con las costumbres y tradiciones de los de su especie. Prometiendo regresar por ella cuando la niña tuviera la edad necesaria para decidir si quedarse en esa aldea, o regresar al lado del demonio albino._

_Pasaron años, en los que la niña se convirtió en una hermosa joven delicada y bella como una flor. Esperando ansiosa cada día por la llegada de su demonio que la cuido de pequeña. El albino cumplió su promesa, y regreso una vez más a la aldea para escuchar la decisión de la "niña" que él creía, aun sería, se llevo una ligera sorpresa en ese rostro inmutable cuando vio que esa niña ya era toda una mujer. _

_La muchacha feliz opto por regresar al lado del demonio, siendo recibida por éste._

_Marcharon juntos, en rumbo al castillo del albino donde la joven recibió educación de otros demonios. Aprendió con el tiempo a ser una dama educada y respetada, sin dejar de lado esa única alegría que la caracterizaba. Su belleza y bondad le dieron ese toque de perfección y por los lejanos valles se supo de ella._

_La bella y noble dama que vive en el castillo del oeste, junto al demonio albino de frío corazón._

_Sin poder evitarse, la muchacha se enamoro del demonio sin importar que éste solo se comunicara con ella con escasas palabras que siempre solían ser órdenes._

_Una noche de luna llena, la muchacha decidió confesar todos los sentimientos que yacían dentro de ella, causadas por el demonio albino. Entro con paso lento y decidido a los aposentos de su señor, como siempre le llamo, y lo encontró al frente de un enorme ventanal, observando la luna siendo iluminado por sus rayos plateados. Con timidez y vergüenza la muchacha comenzó a hablar, con esa melodiosa voz llena de castidad e inocencia se confesó al demonio. Dudo por unos momentos sobre si había hecho bien o mal al no escuchar respuesta alguna de su señor._

_Pero su corazón dejo de afligirse al sentir como los labios del demonio se posaban sobre los de ella. Uniéndolos en un frágil beso que sello su amor. El demonio albino también le amaba, como jamás se espero amar a alguien, ni siquiera a una mujer demonio de su linaje, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió expresar como se debía._

_Y esa misma noche, se juraron amor eterno dentro de los aposentos del demonio, marcando a la joven como su hembra, poseyéndola con pasión y locura, expresando así todo el amor que tenía dentro de sí._

_Una bella dama, que logro cautivar el frío corazón del demonio albino._

_Era lo que se escuchaba por toda la región del oeste donde el demonio y se bella dama habitaban._

_Solo existió un problema, el era un demonio no conocía la muerte a pesar que su nombre hacía alusión a ello. Era inmortal. Su bella hembra siendo humana con el tiempo se marcharía a manos de la vejez y le dejaría solo como tiempo atrás había vivido. El demonio la amaba demasiado y cuando ese problema atravesó su mente, desesperado busco solución alguna, incluso acudió con su prepotente y orgullosa madre, de donde heredo todos sus rasgos, siendo recibido con una respuesta negativa. De todos modos, jamás espero ayuda de ella, a pesar que doblego su orgullo al acudir con esa dama. Suficiente hizo su madre al revivir a su humana cuando por azares del destino cayo al inframundo, todo a causa de la ambición de supremacía que desde niño heredo. Y no quería que una tercera vez, le arrebataran la vida a su hembra._

_Salía cada tarde de su castillo, en búsqueda de algún método para lograr la longevidad, dejando a su hembra sola._

_Y ese fue un error que jamás se perdonaría. _

_Como poderoso demonio, tenía siempre enemigos que al enterarse de las salidas diarias del albino decidieron entrar a su castillo, apoyados de grandes ejércitos de oni y demonios sedientos de venganza y poder. Y una tarde profanaron sus aposentos._

_Los sirvientes protegieron a la humana de todo peligro, pero no fue suficiente para mantenerla segura. Los enemigos que quedaban se encargaron de acabar con los sirvientes que la cuidaba, llegando así hasta la mujer que asustada se refugió en sus aposentos. Demonios derribaron la puerta de roble y llenos de odio asesinaron a la joven mujer, alimentándose de su miedo. Dejando el frágil y ensangrentado cuerpo sobre la gran cama que compartía con su demonio albino._

_El demonio regreso cuando el aroma a sangre llego hasta su olfato. Encontrándose con su castillo destrozado y los sirvientes asesinados esparcidos por todo el lugar. Con velocidad se dirigió hasta donde el aroma de sangre le era familiar encontrándose con su hembra asesinada cruelmente sobre la cama, tiñendo todo de carmín._

_Por primera vez el demonio se permitió derramar lágrimas que cargaban infinito dolor y culpa. Estrecho a su hembra con sus fuertes brazos y le dio un último beso de despedida._

_Por siempre recordaría a su amada, su humana que le cautivo el corazón. _

**.:.:.:.**

-Padre, ¿Por qué siempre te pones triste cuando llegas a esa parte? –pregunto con inocencia una pequeña niña albina y ojos color avellana. A pesar que Sesshomaru siempre tenía ese rostro inmutable, la pequeña tenía esa habilidad de reconocer en él los pequeños y casi imperceptibles cambios que denotaban su humor, una habilidad heredada.

-Aún no termino la historia, lo sabes –le respondió con esa grave voz el demonio perro, acariciando la mejilla de la cachorra, pauso un momento para continuar -_Aun destrozado busco algún método para poder revivirla, y a pesar que su respuesta fue negativa, una esperanza quedaba dentro de sí, una hermosa cachorra demonio que creció dentro del vientre de su madre humana. El vivo retrato de su madre, y producto de amor entre el demonio y su hembra humana_ –termino, pasando ahora sus garras gentilmente sobre la luna menguante que reposaba sobre su frente, igual a la de su padre.

La cachorra le miro con ojos vidriosos, tomando entre sus manitas la mano de su padre.

-Mamá está feliz en el cielo ¿Verdad? –le cuestiono esbozando una sonrisa tímida, observando fijamente los orbes ambarinos.

-Así es, siempre nos vigila –respondió tratando de suavizar su voz, algo difícil para un demonio tan orgulloso como él.

-Padre, no tienes porque ponerte triste –le sonrió la pequeña, mientras halaba una de las mejillas de Sesshomaru, tratando de hacerle una sonrisa, logrando un efecto cómico en el rostro de su padre.

-A dormir –sentencio como siempre, en una orden mientras retiraba suavemente la manita de su rostro y cubría a la chiquilla entre las suaves mantas de su esponjosa cama. Apago las luces retirándose de los aposentos de su cachorra.

Atravesó los pasillos de su castillo, mientras recibía reverencias de sus sirvientes, ignorándolos como siempre. Llego hasta sus propios aposentos y miro su cama, el no dormía, pero su humana si lo hacía, por esa razón había mandado acomodar una suave cama. Aunque era nueva, nadie quería recordar lo que algunos años había sucedido.

Con su rostro de porcelana miro la enorme ventana donde la luna llena le iluminaba todo su lecho. Se encamino a esta y se asomo, observando la enorme luna.

-Rin… -pronuncio en casi un susurro suave a la nada, su hembra, la humana que tanto amo, y amaba siempre le llamaba en la nada.

Un suave viento se coló por el ventanal y revolvió algunas de sus hebras platinadas, acariciando su rostro con suavidad, y cono ese fino oído logro escuchar como un susurro provenir desde atrás junto a su puntiaguda oreja…

-_Te amo…_

Se giro con una ligera sorpresa en el rostro reconociendo la voz de su hembra, miró fijamente la cama, no había nada.

Devolvió la vista al ventanal, admirando la luna, esbozando una imperceptible sonrisa a la nada.

_-Y yo a ti… -_

* * *

**¿Que les pareció la historia? este sencillo OS que se me ocurrió de pronto.**

**Haganlo saber con un review :3 siempre me da gusto leer sus opiniones y/o criticas (constructivas )**

**Sayonara**


End file.
